1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to new polyamines, in particular, triamines and a process for their preparation by hydrogenating trinitrile precursors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The possibility of satisfactory preparation of the compounds according to the invention by the process according to the invention is surprising since on the one hand it was known from Ing. Eng. Chem. Prod. Res. Develop. 6, 142 (1967) that the hydrogenation of trinitriles must be expected to be accompanied by the formation of oligomers due to condensation so that the preparation of uniform compounds is generally not possible and, on the other hand, it was also known that triazines are powerful catalyst poisons and the hydrogenation of triazine derivatives would therefore be difficult (see e.g. M. Freifelder: "Practical Catalytic Hydrogenation" page 622, Wiley Interscience, Wiley and Sons).